Unexpected
by forsaken-angel6
Summary: After hearing that Ichigo wishes to be more that just a friend to Rukia, Byakuya is forced to see how much he really cares for her. He must decide if he is willing to take down the walls surrounding his heart or let Rukia shape a new life with Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

-------------------

It had been a terrifying battle in Huecco Mundo, so now that everyone was healed up, for the most part, there was to be a celebration. Rangiku had suggested a party like those of the lower world which she had heard so much about from a few of the humans she came into contact with while staying there a few months back. Along with the rest of the shinigami women's association, Rangiku promised that this party would be too good to miss. Rukia had to admit that she was still exhausted from the long battle, but the thought of a long night off with friends sounded nice.

Rukia sat in on the first women's meeting since the battle weeks prior just a few days ago. During the meeting, all of the women had agreed on hosting the party in division 10's main headquarters, much to Hitsugaya taicho's dismay. Rangiku had somehow managed to talk her Taicho into letting it happen though. Now, days after all the planning, the gathering was going to take place tonight around eight. Rangiku had already made Rukia promise that she would attend four days ago when she had visited the 13th division office during her break. "And you have to get Kuchiki taicho to come along as well. All of the ladies have been dying to get a glimpse of soul society's number 1 most wanted shinagami!" She had squealed excitedly. "Matsumoto-san, I don't think…" Rukia was cut off abruptly. "He's your brother Rukia-chan. If anyone can convince him, it would be you. Besides you still owe us all for your failure at getting those shirtless photos of him a few months back." Rukia looked mortified. "Matsumoto-san, he's my nii-sama! I can't just go around snapping photos of that nature." Rangiku smiled coyly. "Rukia-chan, I think you are the only female in soul society who doesn't think that Kuchiki Taicho is hot." Rukia could feel her cheeks heating up at the awkward conversation. "That's normal! I'm his sister!" Rukia crooned. "Yeah, yeah." Rangiku said. "I'm just sayin', if I was in your place I would be taking advantage of the opportunity. Just remember to invite him. That's all I ask." With that Rangiku turned and walked out of the office.

That was four days ago and Rukia had yet to get up the courage to ask her Nii-sama to come to the dinner. Oh, she had tried several times, but either was misunderstood or lost her courage. Sure, Nii-sama had been much friendlier with her since her impending death sentence; however, he was still very strict, and not to mention scary at times. As Rukia thought of a new approach to go about this whole mess, her mind ran through her failed attempts.

-flashback-

It was three days ago, and Byakuya was taking his tea out in the garden. Rukia had insisted to the servant that she wished to bring her Nii-sama his tea, and was begrudgingly handed the tray after much pleading. Rukia walked out to the garden where she saw her nii-sama perched on a small wooden bench. Rukia slowly walked up to him, holding the tray carefully. "Your tea, Nii-sama" Rukia said as she held his cup in front of him. He looked up at her immediately. "Rukia, why are you serving me instead of the servants?" He asked as he took his cup into his hands. "Well, um…that is….I" She stuttered. "Rukia, it is most unbecoming for a member of a noble family to stumble upon their words." He looked over at her with a stern look. Rukia lowered her head in apology. "Gomen, Nii-sama. Um…I brought you your tea so that I may have a chance to..." Just then one of the servants rushed up to Byakuya. "Sorry to disturb you, Lord Kuchiki-Sama, but there is a young man here who wishes to speak with you. He says it is important." Byakuya lifted himself from his seat with an agitated expression and started walking towards the doorway. "Please show him to my study." He said curtly. The servant bowed and made her way through the door. Byakuya stopped just in front of the door. "Rukia, we will convene this discussion at a later time." Rukia bowed respectfully. "Hai, Nii-sama." And that was that.

Last night, Rukia had failed again. She had not seen her nii Sama since she had spoken with him in the garden days before. He had either been working late or held up in his personal chambers. Rumors from the servants had made it sound like he had been very temperamental as of the past couple of days. So Rukia was a little nervous when she and her nii-sama were in the dining room having their first meal together in days. Rukia hated the silence of their meals. She hated silence in general, and her brother was about as talkative as the stuffed chappy that she had lying on her bed. She decided to test the waters to see if the servant's rumors had any stock. Rukia cleared her throat. "I hope that you have been well, Nii-sama." Rukia said as she looked at her brother's reaction to her words. Byakuya looked over at her small frame. "I am, thank you. I also hope that you have been properly eating during the meals that I had to miss." Rukia checked, but saw no emotion in his eyes as he spoke. Maybe he wasn't angry. "Hai. I have been sure to follow Nii-sama's instructions." She said in a low tone. Byakuya just nodded and went back to his meal. After the food, when the tea came Rukia knew she had no time left. "Nii-sama…" her voice rang through the silent room. "Yes?" He asked while glancing up at her from his cup. "There is a matter I wish to discuss with you." Rukia looked down quickly. "It is regarding the party hosted by division 10." Rukia could feel her face heat up as she tried getting her request out. "Rukia, it is only polite to look at the person you are speaking to." He berated her. Rukia looked up immediately. "Hai, Nii-sama. My apologies." "As long as you understand." He took a sip of his tea and then returned his gaze to her. "As for the social gathering you spoke of, you need not ask my permission to go. You are permitted to do as you like as long as it is within the laws of Seireitei and does not dishonor the Kuchiki name." He had misunderstood and Rukia was not about to correct him. "Arigato, Nii-sama." She looked down, defeated. "Was that all?" He asked while motioning for the servants to clear the table. "That is all. Sorry for troubling you." Rukia placed her napkin on the table. "I am going to retire to my quarters. Good night Nii-sama." she said while standing to push in her chair. He simply nodded his head and did the same.

-end flashback-

All of Rukia's attempts had ended in total failure. Needless to say, she only had a few hours before it would be too late. It was a little after lunch time and the party would commence this evening, so she had to act. Rukia had learned from her Nii-sama's personal habits that he would be in his study practicing his calligraphy around this time. Rukia made her way down the hall and towards his personal study. Rukia came to a sudden halt in front of his door. She suddenly realized that she had come here with no plan as to how to ask. "You may enter, Rukia." She jumped as she heard Byakuya's voice from the other side of the door. Of course he would be able to sense her reitsu, she thought to herself before opening the door slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days since Kurosaki Ichigo had come to his estate requesting an audience with him, and thinking about it still infuriated him just as much as it had then. Byakuya now sat in his study staring at the empty scroll in front of him. Even practicing his calligraphy, which normally calmed his nerves, did nothing to aid him for he had yet to even begin writing. The nerve of that brat still sent waves of anger throughout Byakuya's entire body. He had been so close to just summoning out senbonzakura to take care of him then and there for good. If Byakuya was to be honest, this whole thing had started a couple of weeks ago. Byakuya had known that Kurosaki and Rukia were close friends, and as far as he knew, that was all they were. Yet Byakuya had noticed after they returned to Soul society from their battle that Ichigo did not seem to agree with that assumption. Byakuya had noticed the hidden glances, that lasted far too long for Byakuya's taste, that Kurosaki gave to his sister. Or the way his hand would linger on the small of her back just a little longer than nessicary when they greeted each other with a hug or a pat on the back. Byakuya had known then that it was only a matter of time before he would have to put that brat in his place. Rukia had not noticed yet. Of that Byakuya was sure. He had been gauging her reaction to Kurosaki during the past two weeks, and had come to the conclusion that Rukia saw them as nothing more than friends. So why was that boy so persistent? Three days ago, Byakuya got his answer.

-flashback-

He was in the garden, speaking with Rukia when a servant had informed him of the boy's presence. After telling his servant to escort him to his study, he slowly made his way towards the same destination. As soon as he had entered the room, he saw that brat sitting at his desk. "Hey, Byakuya." The boy said in a laid back tone. Byakuya could feel his right eye begin to twitch. "Kurosaki Ichigo, I believe that there are more than enough seats in which you could place yourself. That chair, however, belongs to me." Byakuya stated curtly. Ichigo lifted himself from the chair and made his way over to a small sofa with that same grin on his face that he always wore. "Sorry man." Byakuya glided towards his chair and seated himself. He then looked up to the boy that was currently lounging on his sofa. "You needed to speak with me, I take it?" Byakuya stated matter-of-factly. Ichigo looked over to Byakuya. "Yeah. Well, you see it's about Rukia. I'm not really sure how these types of things are supposed to go, so I'll just say it. Byakuya, I wanna to ask Rukia to move in with me." Byakuya stared daggers at the boy. Had the boy gone mad? "Absurd. Rukia has a home. On top of which, she has her shinigami duties and has no need to go back and forth through the living world and soul society every day." Byakuya broke his stare to look down at the papers on his desk. "Byakuya, I think you miss-understood. I want her to move in together with me as my girlfriend." Ichigo straightened in his seat while he explained. Byakuya scoffed at his words. The very nerve of this boy! "Aren't you getting too ahead of yourself, boy? Rukia has absolutely no interest what-so-ever in your advances. The sooner you realize this, the better." Ichigo looked blankly at Byakuya for a moment. "Oh, I thought Rukia would have told you. When she was stationed in my world, a month before this whole battle, we had actually dated a couple of times. I thought you knew. I mean, she was staying at my dad's place with me then too, so it's not really a big change. I just want to officially ask her to be my girlfriend." Byakuya almost went into shock. How could Rukia date without first informing him about it? Perhaps Rukia hadn't even perceived those couple of outings as dates. And Kurosaki merely took advantage of that. But wait, did he just say that Rukia was already living with him whilst in the real world? Byakuya stood slowly trying to keep his spiritual pressure in check. He could not have heard right. "Kurosaki, I'm afraid I must have miss-heard what you said just now. It sounded as if you said that Rukia was living with you in the real world." Ichigo stood as well. "No you heard right. My father actually allowed her to live with us."

-end flashback-

The rest was all a blur really. Byakuya tried to maintain his composure, however, he would still have to have one of his walls repaired in his study. What he did remember towards the end is him ordering Ichigo to leave soul society by the next sun-rise, or he would have him forcibly removed.

Byakuya couldn't help but be a little dis-appointed in Rukia. To be sure she knew the implications of sleeping under the same roof as Kurosaki. The shame it would bring not only to her but to the Kuchiki household. But that was not all that was bothering Byakuya. The strange feeling he was getting every time he thought of Rukia and that detestable boy was what had him in his current state of frustration. If he was to try and identify this feeling, he would have to say it felt like jealousy. Why would he be jealous though? Rukia was his sister, not some woman whose affection he was competing for. So then what was this feeling? Of course it was only natural to be choosy in the decision of whom was to court his sister. Hadn't Hisana wanted him to protect her? No, this was something more than just that. Even before his meeting with Kurosaki, he had noticed that his feelings for Rukia were not those of a brother for his sister. When he looked at her he saw her not as a sibling, but as a woman. In the end Byakuya had coughed it up to the fact that she resembled his late wife so very much. Thus creating such a strong possessiveness. However, even he knew deep down that the resemblance was irrelevant. It was true that Rukia was every bit as beautiful as Hisana had been, but in the many years they had lived together, Byakuya had grown to see just how very different they truly were. He liked the fact that Rukia was strong willed. Even her loud and boisterous nature was refreshing for him. Hisana had never been so. She was timid, and frail. Byakuya found himself sometimes wondering if it would have made a difference in her recovery if she had acted more alive, like her younger sister.

A familiar reitsu approaching his study knocked Byakuya out of his reverie. Just what he needed, a reminder of his confliction. Byakuya cleared his throat." You may enter, Rukia." He stated loud enough for her to hear. His door slowly opened and Rukia stepped inside timidly.


	3. Chapter 3

-----------------

"Sorry to bother you, Nii-sama. If you'd like I may come at a later time." She spoke quickly. Byakuya placed his pen on the table while taking in her nervous demeanor. "I was just finishing up. I take it you need something?" He asked as he stood from his writing. He slowly made his way over to his desk and sat in his chair. He motioned for Rukia to come and sit in the chair in front of his desk. She followed his gesture and sat down. "Well?" He asked. "Um, I was won…ah...Rangiku san wanted for me to make sure that um…that you were aware that the invitation for the… uh... party tonight was also extended to you." Rukia couldn't help but look down from his hard gaze. "I am well aware of her desire for me to attend. Is this what you have been worrying yourself with today?" He inquired. "Um, well…." Rukia stuttered, looking up at his face. "I have been sensing fluxuations in you reitsu as of late. I was curious as to why this was." It was true. All day he had been quite put out as to why Rukia seemed to be feeling so anxious. He studied her face for a moment and when she did not speak, he continued. "I have no intention of attending such an event." Rukia looked from his face back down to her lap. Byakuya thought that he saw a flash of disappointment in her eyes. He immediately felt bad for being the cause that look. "Hai, Nii-sama. I will leave you to your work." Rukia was about to leave her chair when he spoke again. "At what hour will you be returning? I will have one of the servant's escort you home. Or I could escort you myself if such is your wish." Byakuya didn't know why he had just offered to lose rest just to personally walk her home.

Rukia's eyes widened for a moment before turning to normal. "I am unsure of the hour in which I will be returning. However, I can have Ichigo escort me. You needn't worry about such things and get some rest, Nii Sama." Rukia said. She noticed his face change. Byakuya couldn't control his anger when that name came up. Did he not already leave soul society? Byakuya was sure he had made himself very clear. Byakuya fought back the urge to scream. "Kurosaki is attending? I was sure he had already been escorted to the lower world." He said dryly. Rukia gulped nervously. "Hai. He has postponed his return to the lower world to attend." Rukia said, wondering about her brother's sudden change in reitsu. After watching her brother struggle with some hidden emotion, she slowly felt his spiritual pressure return to normal, along with his expression. "Rukia, perhaps it would be best if you were not seen walking the streets at night with that… ryoka." He said in an authoritive tone. "I do not follow, Nii-sama. What would the harm be in.." He glared at her from his chair. "It is dishonorable for a noble young woman to be seen walking out of a party with some man." Rukia felt a little tinge of anger flow through her, but kept it in check. "Nii-sama, Ichigo is not some man. He is a dear friend that has saved me countless times. I do not see the problem in…" He stood abruptly, his eyes holding me in my place. "You dare dis-obey me?" Rukia went to speak but was cut off. "You entered into a contract to become a member of the Kuchiki family, therefore you shall abide by the rules that I as the head of the Kuchiki Clan have given you." Traces of anger played on his face as well as in his tone. "With all due respect, Nii-sama, I think this only has to do with your dis-like for Ichigo." Rukia said defensively. She immediately realized that she had said too much and looked up apologetically. "That is neither relevant nor does it concern you. I think it best that you retire to your quarters for the rest of the evening." He snapped. He just could not control the anger that seethed through him at the thought of Rukia being with that boy. Rukia looked away from him. "I will be going to my room then, however, I still will be attending the party tonight. As you said days ago, I need not ask permission. Excuse me, Nii-Sama." Rukia stood out of her chair and walked towards the doorway when she heard a quick flashing sound. Byakuya had used shunpo and was blocking the door way now. Rukia suddenly felt her wrist being grabbed. Byakuya was looking down at her with a strained expression. "Are you in love with that ryoka? Is that what this is?" His grip tightened around her wrist. "What?! Nii-sama, you're hurting me." She tried to pull out of his grip. "Nii-sama, what is the matter? You are not acting like yourself." Rukia could see anger flaring up in his eyes. "Nii-sama…" He looked down at her, and changed his expression to one of pain. "You have been lying to me for quite some time, Rukia. I know about you and him living under the same roof, as well as your dates." Rukia looked shocked, then frightened, and lastly ashamed. She hung her head. "Nii-sama, I apologize for not telling you. It is true that I stayed with the Kurosaki's during my time in the lower world, but nothing dishonorable happened. And while it is true that Ichigo and I did date a couple of times, I only agreed to go for the experience and so that I did not hurt his feelings. I am not in love with him." Rukia did not know why she felt like she had to explain her feelings for Ichigo to him, but she did anyway. Byakuya slowly loosened the hold on her wrist, but still kept his hand there. Rukia began to blush at their sudden closeness. Byakuya noticed her blushing and it made him loose even more of his control. Byakuya looked down at her with a confused expression. "Why do you feel that you cannot tell me things? Have I not proven since….. that day that I wish to be a part of your life?" Rukia looked up at him and smiled. "Nii-sama, you have done more than enough for me. I am un-worthy of such attention. This was my mistake. I never should have kept such things from you Nii-Sama." Byakuya felt regret as soon as he saw her smile. This was not her falt. It was his. He was the one that had developed such un-natural feelings for his sister. But as wrong as he knew it was he was beginning to not care.

Rukia looked down at her brother's fingers which had now twined into her own fingers, and then back up into his cerulean eyes. She saw such deep emotion within them. Rukia felt herself blush uncontrollably at the knowledge that he was looking at her this way, and touching her. She couldn't help but wonder just why she felt this way. In the past she had been acutely aware that she found him attractive, even though she had never admitted it to anyone, but she had tried to keep those feelings in check. Why now were those feelings coming back even stronger now? Wasn't he her Nii-Sama? Suddenly Byakuya's eye's filled with an emotion that Rukia could not recognize. "Rukia…" Byakuya said quietly as he leaned his face down towards her's. She could feel his warm breath tickle her face. Rukia started to feel slightly dazed. She could not believe that this was happening. And what was even worse is that she wanted it to happen, had even had dreams about this happening.

Byakuya slowly brought his other hand up to Rukia's face. His fingers began to softly brush against Rukia's lips. Rukia trembled at the feel of him touching her in such a way. "Nii-sama…" Rukia said shakily as she arched into his touch.

It was as if Rukia's words had broken him out of some trance. His eyes suddenly became wide with shock. He let go of Rukia and turned around, facing away from her. "Do as you wish tonight." His voice sounded un-emotional. Rukia stared at Byakuya's stiffened back. "Nii-sama, I…" Byakuya interrupted. "Leave me at once." Rukia flinched at his words and ran towards her room, tears forming around her eyes and spilling over.


End file.
